<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【亲密42】他的特例 by serenadeinmorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426948">【亲密42】他的特例</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn'>serenadeinmorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UP10TION</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO/医生与小病人</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Han Gyujin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>01</p><p>韩奎珍看着手里的体温计，轻皱秀眉，腾出另一只手去碰发热的额脸。他再量一次，温度依然正常，他疑心也许是体温计坏了。</p><p>又或者，只是他近期埋首于期末论文之中，睡得不多，于是产生了幻觉。</p><p> </p><p>但这幻觉也忒恐怖了些。他走进洗手间时顺便照了镜子，却感觉镜里映照出来的相貌跟以前不太一样。</p><p> </p><p>他跟李欢喜打电话时随口一提，对方哈哈大笑，把他的疑虑反驳回来：“哥，这怎么可能呢，一定是你太累，出现幻觉了。”</p><p> </p><p>韩奎珍姑且这样想。可心里总是躁动不安，把论文修修改改，好不容易定出终稿，他却发现连骨头都开始发疼，像是有人拿个钻子在他身上开工。</p><p> </p><p>反正没什么需要再多挂心，他马上到医院挂号看诊。 急症室医生听过他的症状，又抬眼看了看他，打字、列印、黏贴到档案上的动作一气呵成，把文件夹递到他手里，吩咐道：“到二楼右转两次，在三性鉴别科做个检查。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“别‘啊’了，快去。”医生摆摆手，对被惊得挪不动脚步的韩奎珍下了逐客令。</p><p> </p><p>他不记得自己是怎么走出诊室，又是怎么走进三性鉴别科的。他脑里只有一个想法：他一个早早被确定性别的Beta，为什么要到鉴别科？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但是，医生的话还是得听的。</p><p> </p><p>他坐在只有寥寥几人，出奇地安静的第二性别鉴别科里，不去看别的少男少女好奇的目光，他知道他们是在想为什么二十好几的大男人还要来做鉴别。</p><p> </p><p>“韩奎珍先生。”</p><p>广播喊到他的名字，他看准闪烁着灯光的三号房，拎着包低下头匆匆走入。诊室的门在后面关上，他如释重负地坐下，把档案推到桌子那端的手里，这才抬头去看。</p><p> </p><p>是个很年轻的医生，应该跟自己的年纪相差无几。戴着黑色的圆框眼镜，快速地阅览档案，循例地问了几句，但无论说的什么，都带着恰如其分的温文。</p><p> </p><p>“平日几点睡觉？”</p><p> </p><p>“最近是凌晨三点。”</p><p> </p><p>对方点了点头，在档案上写写划划，又问：“最近三个月有过性生活吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他有一瞬间的卡壳：“......没有。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”对方合上档案，指引他到后头的仪器作逐步检测。末了，让他先到药房拿通用抑制贴，一个星期后再过来看报告。</p><p> </p><p>对方轻弯着眼，对他说“不要再熬夜啦”。他不知是不是羞臊引致了脸红，没说什么，鞠躬过后便退出去，走前悄悄瞄了眼医生袍上的名牌。</p><p> </p><p>实习医生，高敏秀。</p><p> </p><p>可是知道又如何呢，也许下次就不会再见面了。在这偌大的建筑里，连擦肩而过都不会发生。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>被广播叫到名字，韩奎珍的手搭到三号房的门把上，在思考此情此景是不是有点熟悉的时候，一推开门，戴着细框眼镜的青年向他颔首，嘴边噙着一抹很浅的笑意。</p><p> </p><p>是上回那个实习医生。</p><p> </p><p>对方示意他在自己对面的位置上坐下，然后把报告推到他跟前。韩奎珍一看，就被性别那行鲜明的“Alpha”砸得头昏眼花，话头都堵在喉咙间。</p><p> </p><p>高敏秀细心解释过后，发现对方还是定定看着手里攥着的报告，瞳孔动都没动，他只好再加一句：“奎珍君，你还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>韩奎珍抬起头，如梦初醒：“啊，是。”</p><p> </p><p>高敏秀一愣。</p><p> </p><p>Alpha这个性别，撇开在性别关系当中得天独厚的优势，因为身体和大脑与他人的构造差异，在职场上也是能力出众的精英群。以高敏秀二十多年来所见，几乎没有Alpha不对自己的性别感到骄傲——</p><p> </p><p>他还是第一次见到会因为自己成为Alpha，而哭丧着脸的人。</p><p> </p><p>然而，不过问病人隐私，任何时候保持镇定，是医生的基本涵养。高敏秀拿过诊室里的样本，开始为眼前的人作说明。</p><p> </p><p>二次分化的案例很罕有，像这样排除常见的外在因素的个例更是少见。一般人对于自己会再变成别的性别这件事，是想都不敢想的，也就很少留意其他性别需要注意的事项。</p><p> </p><p>于是生活用品便被整齐地列出，修长的手指明确地一一指过，边做着说明——抑制贴、抑制剂，还有宣传教育用的小册子是基本。</p><p> </p><p>高医生在AO关系上明显地费唇舌，也与第二性别本来的特征有关，说Alpha与Omega的特殊时期之别，甚至阐述到让人听了脸红耳赤的成结......但韩奎珍同学已然走神。</p><p> </p><p>准确来说，是被什么气味勾走了魂。</p><p> </p><p>刚才沉浸在成为Alpha的复杂心情中，没有留意到外界；现在从情绪中走出，他才察觉到房间里弥漫着淡淡的薄荷香气，清凉又似是在撩拨神经，不曾闻到过信息素味道的韩奎珍红了整张脸，蔓延至耳根。</p><p> </p><p>当然，他不知道是信息素，还以为是什么好闻的香水。于是，他试探着问眼前的人：“医生，您用的什么香水啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？我没用香水啊。”疑惑的换成高敏秀，心里响起警号，手指下意识抚上颈后的抑制贴，几番按压，额角微微渗出冷汗。“......抱歉，抑制贴没贴牢。”</p><p> </p><p>对面的青年闻言，神情也变得尴尬起来：“啊。”</p><p> </p><p>高敏秀真想回到这天早上，在贴抑制贴的时候仔细抚过四个边角，那抑制贴就不会在挨上椅背时因为摩擦而掀起一角，导致他和韩奎珍此刻的尴尬相觑。</p><p> </p><p>门外响起规律的三声敲门，提醒他时间的流逝。他注意到对方目光定在小册子上微蹙的秀眉，于是硬着头皮开口：“总之......就是这样。我知道二次分化在生活上会带来诸多不便，如果您有什么问题的话，可以随时问我。”拿出随身的纸笔，他在备忘上写下一串号码，连同报告一起塞到对方手里。</p><p> </p><p>于是韩奎珍得到一个让他欲哭无泪的Alpha身份，以及乐于助人的高医生的电话号码。</p><p> </p><p>“现在的医生还挺尽责的......”</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>自从成为Alpha，韩奎珍认为自己变得越发奇怪了。</p><p> </p><p>样貌上的改变是性征的显露，脱下的衣服也沾了自己的信息素，是香醇的咖啡香气，但还不止这些。</p><p> </p><p>在那当中有件难以启齿的事：他脑海中总是浮现对高医生的信息素的印象，挥之不去。</p><p> </p><p>高敏秀没说，但直觉让他知道对方的性别，因为Alpha总不至于对着同性的微量信息素脸红。可是，一个Alpha惦记着Omega的信息素，这种事也太不像话了吧？不知道还以为他是变态。</p><p> </p><p>情况一直持续到下一次覆诊，没有戴眼镜的医生对着刚从列印机滑出来的报告眯眼，他的目光落在对方露出的颈后的抑制贴上，又飘忽到别的地方。</p><p> </p><p>“奎珍君？”</p><p>一声呼唤把神游的思绪拉回来，他下意识发出一个音节，“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“今天遇上什么好事了吗？”白纸黑字摆到他面前，修长手指点过几个他看不懂的数据，然后手指的主人一顿，“状态有点亢奋。”</p><p> </p><p>虽说Alpha是会被生理冲动牵着走的生物，但他总不能说是因为想起眼前这人的信息素吧？</p><p> </p><p>高速运转的脑袋得出一个解决方案，他想也没想，便直接搬过来使用：“可能是因为来的途中不小心撞到Omega吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“那以后得注意一下了，毕竟有信息素的影响。”</p><p> </p><p>看到高医生弯起双眼，他想自己应该是蒙混过去了。</p><p> </p><p>然而，在他回去以后，就在那对话框寥寥可数的聊天界面里，高医生给他传了一条讯息。</p><p> </p><p>‘奎珍君，赏脸一起吃个饭吗？’</p><p> </p><p>办公桌前，高敏秀搁下手机，几番敲击键盘，电脑荧幕上出现一行大字：二次分化Alpha与一般Alpha差异研究。</p><p> </p><p>“还真用这条题目啊？”</p><p>他应声回头，把对方手里因为弯下腰而稍倾的水杯扶正，“还在考虑呢。”</p><p> </p><p>若是要做这样的研究，他可得先从那个说着“是因为撞到Omega”的人口中撬开真相。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我是觉得你没有坦白信息素的事，所以把你约出来的。</p><p>“也没有别的意思，只是认为跟你拉近关系的话，也许你会对我说实话。即使你可能难以启齿，但我们不希望任何人因为我们的疏忽而出意外。</p><p>“所以，还请奎珍君你尽量配合。”</p><p> </p><p>在那顿饭的饭桌上，面对眼神飘忽、攥起十指的韩奎珍，高敏秀难得敛起笑容，上挑的眼角直直盯着他的脸，把话给解释清楚了。</p><p> </p><p>韩奎珍由是知道，高医生不笑的时候看起来真的很可怕，他几乎是反射性地点头。</p><p> </p><p>只是他实在想不到，得鼓起多大勇气，才能说出是被对方的信息素吸引这样露骨的表述。</p><p> </p><p>随着时间过去，他与高敏秀见面的次数也在持续增加。他人生中的变数，一是二次分化，至于其二，也许是高敏秀和他身上那无法忘怀的信息素。</p><p> </p><p>他的朋友听了他二次分化的事，倒是没什么大反应，不过有那么个起哄过，“看来哥很快就能得偿所愿，找到恋人了啊”，险些挖出他藏着没与人说过的秘密。</p><p> </p><p>他小心翼翼，把当事人都暂时骗过去，但在这无限循环中，聪明的高医生只消细致观察便能发现真相。到那个时候，他定是无颜面对对方的。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p> </p><p>又一次见面，韩奎珍打量了下周遭的情侣，感觉手脚都要蜷缩起来了。</p><p> </p><p>自从知道自己成了Alpha以后，他逢是闻到信息素，不是一阵心浮气躁，就是不自在地把位置往Omega所在的反方向挪远了点。现在周遭就有几个Omega，他都不知道往哪躲，待菜上了以后便只顾埋头吃饭。</p><p> </p><p>高敏秀在用餐的空隙间抬头，对面坐着的人一如既往地目光躲闪，他也见怪不怪，任由静默在桌间蔓延。</p><p> </p><p>其实从一开始，韩奎珍就有斩钉截铁地拒绝的权利，毕竟再为问诊者着想，一般的医生也不会做到这份上。如此多番应下，倒让他徒增罪恶感，彷似利用了别人的单纯。</p><p> </p><p>手边常备着冰美式咖啡的人会被飘来的咖啡香吸引，他也不例外。如果韩奎珍的信息素是别的味道，如果韩奎珍不那么特别，他也不至于一再鲁莽行事，然后极力解释，说自己没有别的意思。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道对方在想什么，但这段日子下来，每每有意躲避眼神，都让他心里有点受伤，无论是作为主诊医生，无法取得病人的信赖，还是作为Omega，没能吸引心属的Alpha。</p><p> </p><p>突然一阵喧哗，信息素的气味在不远处爆发，引起附近的骚动。他一个下意识的皱眉后，便看到韩奎珍把指节抵在鼻前。</p><p> </p><p>甚至没有思考的时间，他从口袋里拿出一支抑制剂，拉过对方在宽袖口中露出来的手腕，指尖游移，寻找到合适的血管后迅速推进。</p><p> </p><p>总算能松一口气。</p><p> </p><p>他把空针管搁在桌上，想要抽出手的时候，才发现手腕被握住，都能听到滚烫血液流动的声音。对方手上没使多少力气，他却挣脱不开。</p><p>或者说，是出于本能反应地不想挣开。</p><p> </p><p>“奎珍君？”</p><p>他视线上移，只看了一眼，便被震慑住，没敢再动。那是Alpha的侵略性，对于猎物的执念。</p><p> </p><p>——是不是有点不对，信息素外露的明明不是他，为什么用这种眼神看着他？</p><p> </p><p>疑问憋在肚子里，他也不敢伸手确认颈后的抑制贴，怕被露出本能的Alpha注意到一层屏蔽，为了闻到信息素而伸手撕开。</p><p>应该没有再起角了吧，他出门前明明确认过的。</p><p> </p><p>“医生，”对面坐着的人敛下眼眸，嘴唇被咬得发白，“我有点控制不住......”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>高敏秀在过往的人生中可谓清心寡欲，即使求学时身边大多是Alpha，甚至与那么一两个算是挚交，但也就只止步于挚交。</p><p> </p><p>他太要强了，连身体都排斥他人的信息素，以至于在AO的吸引力法则底下，他还是一张白纸；也庆幸他的要强，让他在Alpha云集的职场上甚少会被戴上有色眼镜看待。</p><p> </p><p>韩奎珍于他是一场意外。</p><p> </p><p>他没想到自己会被初次见面，刚分化成Alpha的病人吸引，还掺杂私心，留下自己的电话号码。起初说是为了找能够研究的案例，可饶是一张白纸，也不会不明白见到对方时心中的雀跃和对方离开后隐隐的失落代表着什么。</p><p> </p><p>他也一度以为是因为太喜欢咖啡，才会对咖啡香气的信息素有反应，可他只闻到过一次，气味微弱得不足挂齿，而后来他总是想不起韩奎珍的信息素具体是个什么调，倒是让那张脸看遍了他脑海里的想法。</p><p> </p><p>只是，这样的一个人，心似乎是在别人那里。他看到过很多次Alpha陷入情愫的模样，也不知道是见着谁了，对方每次来医院的时候都是飙高的数值。</p><p>特别刺眼。</p><p> </p><p>但此刻，他看着对方脸上的隐忍，已经想不起曾经的吃味，脑海只剩下空白。</p><p> </p><p>哪怕课堂上、试卷里，他做出的都是完美的解答，但遇上这种突发情况，缺乏经历导致了他的手足无措。待找回点神智后，才发现自己手里攥着个水杯，杯口正对着对方湿淋淋的一张脸。</p><p> </p><p>“不是......抱歉，奎珍君，我现在就给你擦。”高敏秀瞠目结舌，放下杯子，赶紧拿出纸巾为对方擦拭，在碰到对方脸庞的时候手腕一紧，纸巾顺理成章地到了对方手上。</p><p> </p><p>指尖相触，对方手上的热度好像没之前那么烫了。</p><p> </p><p>“不要紧，我也稍微清醒了点。”</p><p>韩奎珍没什么表情，用纸巾在水珠的位置上逐一印下，扫过额头时顺便把头发往上撩，露出光洁的天庭。撑在发间的手背骨节分明，看得他心中一动。</p><p> </p><p>他敛起视线，躲开那张脸带来的视觉冲击，“那就好，抑制剂也该起效了。”</p><p> </p><p>但是他想，如果没有避开对方的目光，脑海中叫嚣着的本能就会呼之欲出。有那么一瞬间，他居然希望过抑制剂不会起效。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>05</p><p> </p><p>“非常抱歉，因为前几天的事，就只能请您留院观察了。”</p><p>“不，没关系的。”</p><p> </p><p>消毒药水的味道在足以刺痛眼睛的白色空间里飘散；挂墙的彩色屏幕上，只有移动的画面而没有声音；低头去看，覆盖着手腕的是蓝白相间的布料，露出的手背上插了一根胶管，搭在纯白的被单上，总有种病恹恹的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>真出色，直接住进医院了。</p><p> </p><p>一次又一次的例行检查，多得听见这四个字都快认不得字形。笔尖与纸张摩擦的沙沙声近在耳边，他抬头去看架着细框眼镜的医生，犹豫再三，还是开口了：“高医生他......”</p><p> </p><p>他在这住了几天，除了一开始过来道歉以外，高敏秀一次也没有出现过，即使在医院晃悠也碰不着——不，倒是远远看过一次，他从走廊的落地窗看到，在对面的大楼里，高医生与眼前这个Alpha医生并肩而行的身影。</p><p> </p><p>那个时候，他心里冒出的念头不是别的，就只是自卑。不是他没能穿上白大褂，是对方能够照顾作为同期的高敏秀，而他就只有被照顾的份儿，这么窝囊，也不知道是怎么成为Alpha的。</p><p> </p><p>“那孩子不是跟您私底下见过几次吗，上回还出了点意外，所以得等待院方的处分，暂时不能过来跟进您的案件。”医生悠悠说着，夹好纸张，放到病床前装住病历的胶袋里，“不过您也不必太担心，他的能力还是有目共睹的。”</p><p> </p><p>“......谢谢李医生。”</p><p> </p><p>对方略显诧异地抬眼，“您还会记住医生的姓氏啊。”放好病历，他挺直腰背，名牌上的“实习医生”和“李镇赫”几个字方映入眼帘。</p><p> </p><p>韩奎珍目送对方离开病房，然后耷拉着头，任由额前的碎发挡住部分视线。</p><p> </p><p>是他让高医生费心了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李镇赫刚回到自己的桌案前，闻得一声敲桌，顺着指节往上看，便见同僚一脸忐忑地开口：“刚去九楼了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”他看着高敏秀亮起的眼睛，又补上一句，“我跟他说你在等待处分，所以才没替他看诊，你看着办吧。”</p><p> </p><p>高敏秀本来都把手搭到他那些文件夹上，要替他整理了，闻言动作一顿，虚心地别开视线。</p><p>“怎么撒这种谎啊，奎珍君会觉得愧疚的。”</p><p> </p><p>他挑了挑眉，却没有出言调侃。</p><p> </p><p>如果高敏秀不是医院院长的孩子，恐怕就不是在办公桌前冷静一阵子这么简单了。他说的话也许会应验，也许还更严重，生生截断成为正式医生的资格。</p><p> </p><p>得知打小一起长大的医院少东家私下与病人见面的时候，他还暗暗想过，高敏秀居然也有感情用事的一天。</p><p> </p><p>这可是高敏秀，不提还没分化时叱咤风云的少年时代，即使分化成Omega，也能在Alpha云集的医学院里从被冷眼相待，到所有人为他的能力所折服。求学多年，他的感情经历如同白纸，即使跟同学走在一起，也不会传出风言风语，如今居然为一个不过认识数个月的病人而触犯规例。</p><p> </p><p>不过，在接手病例后，李镇赫意外发现，这段关系也不止医生对病人的一厢情愿。</p><p> </p><p>与往日不同的数值不能作假，在他推门时眼底一闪即逝的期盼更是真切。于是当韩奎珍叫住他，踌躇地问高敏秀的所在时，他的感性也凌驾在理性之上，使了个激将法。</p><p> </p><p>“你别那样想，惊喜也是人生常有的事嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>答案想必很快会到高敏秀跟前的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>06</p><p> </p><p>推开休息站的门，放下搭在门把上的手指，走路的脚步底下彷似生了风，白大褂的下䙓被稍稍吹起。身穿白衬衫的背影应声而动，稍把头别往一侧，露出瘦削的面部线条，眼睛一抬，又在对上他的目光时匆匆移开。</p><p> </p><p>高敏秀掩上门，在旁边搬了张椅子，与那人面对面而坐，却悄悄用带来的板夹盖住微颤的手，心里忐忑得七上八下，还得硬着头皮开口：“怎么了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>掐指一算，今天该是韩奎珍出院的日子。一整个早上他都花在参考书堆里和同僚的诊室内，接到护士的通知说有人找他，便快步赶来休息站，在医院大楼穿梭间渗出的薄汗也没抬手去擦的空隙。</p><p> </p><p>纵使李镇赫跟他提到了什么“惊喜”，他也从未想到韩奎珍会亲自来找自己。一个Omega医生与Alpha病人在办公时间外保持联络并不是光彩的事，正如他在向上司报告意外时，再冠冕堂皇的理由也搬不出来，因为打着要得到病人信赖的旗号也掩盖不去他的私心；知情的少数人再看向他时，眼神也比以前多出几分不屑。</p><p> </p><p>他还以为，在知道他的逾矩后，对方会对处事轻浮的他失望。但现在看来，即使依旧避开他的眼睛，对方却没有表现出抗拒的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>让他更意外的，是对方一上来便躬身道歉。</p><p>“抱歉，高医生，让您费心了——”</p><p> </p><p>“这是在干什么呢！”他吓了一跳，下意识地伸出手去扶对方的肩膀，“奎珍君没有要道歉的地方，都是我在自作主张。”</p><p> </p><p>韩奎珍抬起眼，直勾勾地看着他。</p><p>“我今天过来，是因为有重要的话对您说。”</p><p> </p><p>高敏秀竖起双耳，凝神倾听，但明明是用一个个词汇编织成的话语，拼凑到一起，他怎么就不太能听懂了呢。</p><p> </p><p>“这是什么意思......”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>灯光眩迷，留声机缓缓拨播着富有情调的爵士曲，李镇赫看着高敏秀又拈起酒杯，赶忙把对方的手按下去，“别喝了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>刚下班就被拽到酒吧里来，他正纳闷这人素来不爱沾酒，对方便拌着酒把韩奎珍说的话复述出口，不一会便空了几个酒瓶。</p><p> </p><p>韩奎珍说，他从第一次见面开始就被高医生的信息素所吸引，才导致每次的数值都兴奋地飙升，但他无法确定这是本能冲动还是真心喜欢，因此也不需要高医生的回应。李镇赫听到这里，看着高敏秀黯然垂眸的模样，手指攥紧又放开，把到嘴边的一句“什么歪理”给憋了回去。</p><p> </p><p>那样自说自话、拒绝交流的怯懦模样，还能算个Alpha吗？但看高敏秀这态度，他还不能说韩奎珍半点不好，不然眼前就先跟他急上了。</p><p> </p><p>倒是这人，当初说自己只是为了研究，才坚持当一个Alpha的主治医生，现在一脸被甩了的神情在喝闷酒，看得他如坐针毡。</p><p> </p><p>片刻，高敏秀的视线从酒杯移到他的脸上，酒精上脸得眼角都染上绯红，眼底倒是依旧清明，悠悠启唇：“那走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>真是出乎意料地爽快。</p><p> </p><p>他一怔，反应过来以后给服务生搁下酒钱，比对方先迈开步：“我送你回去。”</p><p> </p><p>夏末的凉风隐约染上秋日的枯叶气味，路灯下一双影子拉得纤长，皮鞋踩过一道道黄线，右拐后便在红色的信号下再次停住。</p><p> </p><p>斟酌着出了酒吧后少得可怜的对话，李镇赫看着车流穿梭，心中有了估量。</p><p> </p><p>多年相识让他不用扭头，也知道身侧好友此刻的神情，于是他没有把直视前方的目光移开，徐徐问道：“有话要说？”</p><p> </p><p>高敏秀吸一口气，刚起了个头，一辆大货车驶过，咔啦咔啦的，盖过他的嗓音。看李镇赫听得不真切，微眯起双眼，他只得再重覆一遍：“我说，我得暂时离开医院，休学一阵子了。”</p><p> </p><p>李镇赫一怔，话语脱口而出：“你喝醉了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你既然敢这样问，还不知道我是不是在说胡话吗。”他笑着把话头递回去。</p><p> </p><p>李镇赫没有接话，一时陷入沉默，连风拂过沙沙树叶的动静都放轻，生怕打破了此刻的氛围。</p><p> </p><p>良久，高敏秀才闻得一句：“你还真是上赶着要处分，也还真舍得。”</p><p> </p><p>脸上神情不见波澜，他只是在心底苦笑。并不是他舍得，而是现在成了这样的局面，论文题目做不下去，他也不能再保持平常心，给韩奎珍还有其他病人看诊。</p><p> </p><p>韩奎珍无法接受由信息素驱使的爱情，他也无法承认那个因为一见钟情而失去冷静模样的自己。</p><p> </p><p>明明拼命想要做好，明明该成为一个比Alpha更出色的Omega，好以在将来堂堂正正地继承医院，可他一上来便坏了规矩，对病人出手，也太不成器了。</p><p> </p><p>纵使如此，他本来还想负责任继续跟进对方的案例，但现在看来，维持同样的处境只会更加尴尬。韩奎珍把事情拖到现在才坦白，肯定也是相当为难挣扎过的，跟主诊医生说自己是被对方的信息素所吸引，想想也觉得难堪。</p><p> </p><p>“我就去冷静一下，很快回来的。”</p><p> </p><p>当时他以如同去买串丸子的轻松语气说出这句话，却在不久后收拾文件，脱下白大褂时，没忍住紧攥雪白的衣袖，轻声叹息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>07</p><p> </p><p>“哥！看什么呢，叫你也没有反应。”</p><p> </p><p>被近在咫尺的大嗓门打断思绪，韩奎珍一震，手指按下开关，把暗下的屏幕藏到裤后的口袋里，打个哈哈蒙混过去：“没什么特别的，怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是我，是策划姐姐喊你。”</p><p> </p><p>看李欢喜把头别往一个方向，他赶紧捡起手边的剧本，走向在那个方向核对流程的工作人员，仔细听着节目安排，把电话里没有回音的聊天界面抛诸脑后。</p><p> </p><p>迟迟才得知高医生已经离开医院，出于愧疚他发过几次讯息，但都石沉大海，即使一再刷新界面，对方还是吝啬一个小小的已读标记。他的本意明明是想要让高医生不再为他的个案忧心，但看来是弄巧成拙，反倒让对方丢了实习的资格。</p><p> </p><p>每想到这里，他都得深呼吸，把难受的感觉平下去，然后才敢把脸凑近麦克风，迎着一声“准备”调试器材。最后掀开剧本，瞥过鲜色的各项批注，录音棚外的红灯亮起，他迎着背景音乐开口：“欢迎来到听众来信环节，我是你们的DJ奎真......”</p><p> </p><p>生活和工作，果然无法完全切割开来。读着读着来信，旁边敲来一只胳膊肘，举出一张纸：读得太悲情了，语气得开朗一点。</p><p> </p><p>“......”</p><p> </p><p>真是不好意思。他有一瞬的卡壳，又若无其事地接了下去，“这位同学也不需要过分注意周遭的目光。刚刚成为Alpha，才华的锋芒渐露，无所适从也是自然而然的事，在成长当中反覆咀嚼自己所拥有的，也许就能渐渐肯定自我的价值。以下为同学推荐一首曲目——”</p><p> </p><p>细碎的旋律淌出，他低头去看准备好的稿子，却没有像往日般暂时摘下耳机，若有所思。</p><p> </p><p>他这个人，明明能给别人一针见血地提出建议，到了自己这里却无法做到吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“今天也辛苦啦，实习生们。”</p><p> </p><p>摘下耳机，韩奎珍边拾掇着稿子和矿泉水，边听得李欢喜笑嘻嘻地客套回去，便也抬头，跟着微微颔首。与他们交谈的工作人员笑道：“有奎真这么个Alpha在，感觉这里都蓬荜生辉起来了。”</p><p> </p><p>他指间的动作顿住，摇头道：“太夸张了。”</p><p> </p><p>“诶，你的自我认知得清楚点啊， 知道Alpha在电台是多罕见的生物吗？能把基因里就刻着优秀的人招进来，可是我们的荣幸。”</p><p> </p><p>李欢喜偷偷瞥了眼旁边人的脸色，连忙出来打哈哈，结束话题：“姐姐，就说到这里吧！我跟奎珍哥还有要事。”还伸手推搡韩奎珍的背部，以免让谁注意到对方的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>恰好韩奎珍也垂眸凝思，把眼里翻滚着的神色都敛在睫帘之后。</p><p> </p><p>本来，他在电台里是个平平无奇的DJ，在二次分化后为着与Omega避嫌，直接换了个实习场所。在以前的电台，好歹是被当成“韩奎珍”去看待，但现在嘛......他是基因里已然烙上精英两字的“Alpha”，因为在行业内的珍稀与优秀能力而被众星捧月，但谁的眼里，似乎都没有“韩奎珍”本身。</p><p> </p><p>就像上回在医院，休息站门外的人来来往往，在护士口中听闻他来找高医生的时候，那些白袍身影“唔”了一声，语气或多或少带上鄙夷。</p><p> </p><p>‘就说，医生这种需要自律的职业，可不适合惯会勾引的Omega......’</p><p> </p><p>并排走过的人看似在嘟囔，实则与身旁的人一同讥笑，韩奎珍眼皮跳了跳，正要起身出去理论，可想到自己的身份，又稳稳当当地坐了回去。</p><p> </p><p>同时，皮鞋规律的节奏掠过，伴着一声语调稍沉的“说什么呢”，不消用信息素也能用无形的气场狠狠压制，方才还在讥笑的两人马上缩起脖子，夹着尾巴匆匆离开。赶跑不知天高地厚的人，李镇赫往他的方向瞥了一眼，没说什么，径自走往护士站，取过文件便离开了。</p><p> </p><p>同为Alpha，他能看出李医生对他的敌意，是认为他配不上自己好友而产生的敌意。</p><p> </p><p>对于高医生，那些落井下石的人只能看到“Omega”的身分；李医生看到的是“高敏秀”本身；只有他卡在中间，了解到的是温柔而又对工作热心的高医生，同时却碍于对方Omega的身份，认为是有AO信息素的互相吸引在先，才会于对方抱有别样的感情。</p><p> </p><p>他还真是无法适应Alpha的沉重身份。</p><p> </p><p>耳旁传来一阵窸窸窣窣，他抬头去看，迎上李欢喜投来的目光，后者挎起背包，敲了敲他的肩膀：“哥，别发愣了，走吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>08</p><p> </p><p>“你今天真奇怪啊，平日明明不会频频走神的。”</p><p> </p><p>路上的树枝被袭袭秋风吹得东歪西倒的，冷意拂到他暴露在空气中的手背，他下意识把手往大衣口袋里一缩，便听得走在旁边的后辈说了这么一句。</p><p> </p><p>大家都是在电台工作的，都心知肚明，若不是心里藏着点烦恼，也不会在工作时间失神。李欢喜这是心里明白着，想套他的话呢，可他实在不想多说，便岔开话题：“欢喜要跟哥在外面吃晚饭吗？听说这附近新开的餐厅还不错。”</p><p> </p><p>他这话题转得莫名其妙，若是换了旁人，肯定更觉蹊跷，但欢喜实在单纯，听他这么一说，马上拉着他走：“我要去！”</p><p> </p><p>两人都快走到了，路过一列夹杂餐厅酒吧的店面，突然“哇”的一声喊，李欢喜似是被谁揪住后衣领，稍稍离开地面的双脚蹬了蹬，他马上扭头去看，却在下一秒怔住。</p><p> </p><p>有个词叫“冤家路窄”，虽说他们也不是冤家，但他此刻的心情，就跟在巷里遇上冤家的人一样，充满了危机感。</p><p> </p><p>他眼前有两个身量颇高的男性，揪住欢喜后衣领的人前几天刚在医院里为他诊治过，另一个与他有一段时间没打照面，聊天界面上依旧是未读标记，此时攥紧手上的收纳袋，不动声色地往旁边的Alpha移了一步。</p><p> </p><p>李镇赫正在教训被他揪住衣领的人，“不是说让你去买火锅材料，晚上跟敏秀一起吃......”说着说着，闻到空气中的静默，目光微侧，也如他般晃了晃神，忘了本来要说的话。</p><p> </p><p>下班前还想着这两人的事，马上就让他遇见了，真是不能更尴尬。韩奎珍只想快点离开：“那欢喜你跟哥哥们去吃饭吧，我就先回去了。”</p><p> </p><p>他抬脚就要离开，旁边却一股蛮力把他的手臂拽住了。眼皮一跳，他听见李欢喜朝他道：“奎珍哥也一起来吧！”</p><p> </p><p>这孩子还真是，单纯得不会看眼色。他心里直叹气，悄悄抬起目光去看高敏秀，视线相撞，后者先别开了视线。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在街市购买了食材，提着塑料袋到李欢喜和李镇赫居住的公寓，不短的时间内，足以让韩奎珍理清现在的状况。</p><p> </p><p>所以说，李欢喜去年从跟他合租的公寓搬出来，原来是跟亲戚哥哥合租去了；这位哥哥，正是他现在的主诊医生，也是上一位主诊医生的竹马，两人是经常到家里吃饭的关系。</p><p> </p><p>机缘巧合，他也要到他们家里，四个人一起吃火锅。路上，他眼尖地发现高敏秀颈后没有抑制贴，所以在逛超市的时候，顺便搂了一盒抑制贴。</p><p> </p><p>在外面都穿着大衣，掩盖住分泌信息素的腺体，但只要脱下外衣，闻到信息素气味，他恐怕自己会控制不住。</p><p> </p><p>那还只是薄荷气味。虽说高敏秀身上的信息素实在一点也不柔弱，隐约有点侵略性，但每每因为这样的气味让自控能力濒临崩溃的边缘，搞得他好像满脑子只有不纯念头似的。</p><p> </p><p>一块贴布拍到发尾之下的皮肤，抑制住对信息素的反应，脑海也落个清静。</p><p> </p><p>只是，也不知道高敏秀对于他的竹马是有多信任。平日在医院里或是私底下跟他见面时，颈后的贴布总是严丝密缝的；现在明晃晃一个Alpha在旁边，还是在人多混杂的街上，颈后却干干净净的，稍稍弯腰时旁人能看见腺体。</p><p> </p><p>一排排的灯依序亮起，踩着拖鞋的身影在插板前忙碌，另外几个摆弄锅具炉灶，“滴”的一声，底料跳入沸水间，在汤勺游走过的地方，一点点地化开。半晌之后，他捞起锅里的丸子，边吃边想，这算是白蹭一顿饭了吧。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道欢喜跟你还有这层关系，弟弟受你照顾了。”汤勺被调换了个方向，他往声源处看去，李镇赫朝他礼貌颌首，往自己碗里又舀了点吃的。</p><p> </p><p>他客套回去：“欢喜跟我很合得来，相互扶持罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>坐在他旁边的李欢喜倒是生了点小闷气，“镇赫哥肯定没听我们主持的节台节目，才会到现在才知道奎珍哥跟我是朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“我这不是还没时间吗。”</p><p> </p><p>“......”</p><p> </p><p>聊着聊着，韩奎珍总觉得有点不对。</p><p> </p><p>那边厢两兄弟都快吵起来了，他呆在那里，不知道该怎么劝。恰好筷子搁在桌上的清脆响声传进耳里，扭头一看，一直没说话的高敏秀半弯着腰，脸色不太对劲。</p><p> </p><p>他脱口而出一句：“高医生，你没事吧？”就要起身查看。</p><p> </p><p>那两兄弟也注意到动静了，李镇赫在他凑过来前伸手拦住，眉眼间似有犹豫之色，但还是开口吩咐：“他发热了。欢喜，带敏秀到你房间休息，我跟奎珍去拿抑制剂。”</p><p> </p><p>......李医生一个Alpha的家里，居然备着Omega的抑制剂。韩奎珍不知不觉间皱起眉，跟着对方走到储物柜前一顿翻找，抑制剂被塞到手中，他从手中抬起目光，迎上对方的一句话：“你送过去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>想来是因为他贴着抑制贴。即使在他眼里，对方的神色并没有起太大波澜，也许只是表情控制得宜，于是他忍下满腹疑问，走到传来细微人声的房门前。</p><p> </p><p>门在抬手轻叩下悠悠打开，他正要把手中的抑制剂递到李欢喜的手里，毫不设防地被手劲一带，位置对调，直到房门被迅速落钥后才反应过来，瞪圆了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>怎么回事！？怎么把他也关进来了？</p><p> </p><p>他跟门把较劲半天，却是怎么也扭不开，偏生李欢喜还在外面嚷了声：“哇，幸好我的肱二头肌没白练！”</p><p> </p><p>......李欢喜，你等着。</p><p> </p><p>他咬牙切齿地想道，结果一转过头去，高敏秀绯红的脸色映入眼帘，他又开始手足无措，不知道该不该过去。</p><p> </p><p>“你大可以过来的，我控制得住。”高敏秀没有给他过多纠结的时间，抬眼道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>09</p><p> </p><p>都把话说到这份上了，韩奎珍要是拒绝的话，未免有点不近人情。他攥紧手中的抑制剂，小心翼翼地挪着脚步，在与高敏秀只有几步的距离停下。</p><p> </p><p>盯着他手中的针管，对方顺从地伸出手，他草草为针头消毒，轻握住对方的手腕，本是要注射抑制剂，却没了下步动作。</p><p> </p><p>指节下一片滚烫，平日裹在白大褂中的白皙皮肤透着不正常的红润，因为高温而微颤着。他握着针管的手指有松动的迹象，视线流转，试图引开自己的注意力。</p><p> </p><p>见他迟迟不动作，高敏秀垂眸，与正想把目光引开的他的双眼碰个正着，光是看到对方那甚至沾染眉睫的水汽，他全身一震，脑海归于空白。</p><p> </p><p>想撕掉颈后的抑制贴，想闻到那沁人心脾的薄荷香气，想轻揉对方被脖颈挡住的腺体，用冰凉的指尖为对方止热——</p><p> </p><p>痛意窜过神经，一声短促的惊呼，他抽出针管，感觉魂魄都要被打散了。针管停在大腿上方的半空，正指着的位置有一点血珠，渐渐晕染开。</p><p> </p><p>不是，他竟然把要给高医生打的抑制剂给用在自己身上了，这像话吗？“我......”他瞪圆眼睛，嘴巴半张，愣是没想到要说什么。</p><p> </p><p>他能听到高敏秀的叹息，接着是拉开抽屉的声响，不消一会，一块棉布轻盖在他用针管戳出的口子上，温热的手掌执起他的手指，让他按住棉布。</p><p>用完的针管被拈起，丢进垃圾桶里。</p><p> </p><p>“不用慌。”</p><p> </p><p>他刚才那下把自己给扎清醒了，深知自己帮倒忙，还得正经历着发热的人为他处理，自惭形秽地低下头：“我就这样把抑制剂用掉了，医生你不生气吗？”</p><p> </p><p>高敏秀坦坦荡荡的：“病人才是最重要的，我没什么可生气。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是，也是我害你丢了实习工作啊。”</p><p> </p><p>屋内一时寂静，两人静静对视着，直到高敏秀长吁出一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“我喜欢你，为你去做我力所能及的事，责任从来都在我身上。”高敏秀扯出一个浅笑，不是情绪上的勉强，而是发热让他脱力，脑袋迷迷糊糊的，“把责任揽到自己身上，又不给我解释的机会，不知道该拿你怎么办了。”</p><p> </p><p>“......”</p><p>谁喜欢谁？高医生喜欢他？他听错了？</p><p>“医生，你是不是说胡话了——”</p><p> </p><p>韩奎珍的话生生断住，因为对面坐着的人身子一歪，他往前倾身，让对方恰好落入他的怀里。触感有点黏，低头一看，汗珠滑过对方细腻的皮肤，在高热的温床上游走。</p><p> </p><p>怀里的人把手搭在他肩上，勉力坐起，轻声问：“你知道当Omega持续处于发热状态下，身旁有自己喜欢的人时，他会做什么吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他不自禁地被引导着：“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>回应他的是高敏秀抬起的眼眸，稍然移到他颈后的手，以及被撕下抑制贴后，铺天盖地涌入神经的薄荷香。</p><p> </p><p>“要验证一下，我是不是在说胡话吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>......</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>清晨。</p><p> </p><p>韩奎珍揉着额头，一双眼睛仍不愿睁开，思绪在黑暗中游移，直到渐渐唤醒昨晚梦境的片段，才蓦然睁眼坐起，双手攥着被子，心中懊恼自己怎么就作了那种梦——</p><p> </p><p>不对，他怎么没穿衣服？</p><p> </p><p>感觉到手肘贴着自己腰侧的皮肤，他睡意袪了大半。借借倾泻下来的晨光，他抬头环视周遭，窗边悬着一个小方块，男生的卧室没有书架，还没来得及收拾的桌案上堆满纸张，被数本散文诗集压着，这哪是他那没有书桌的房间？倒不如说，跟梦里的那个场景相似得很。</p><p> </p><p>“咔嚓”一声，门把被扭开，他视线稍偏，梦中看到的脸庞映入眼帘，衣着与昨日无异，手心包裹着传出缕缕咖啡香气的马克杯。</p><p> </p><p>脑海中朦胧的画面突然就鲜活起来，依犹记得薄荷与咖啡揉合在一起的气味，他感觉脸颊的温度在攀升——原来，不是梦啊。</p><p> </p><p>高敏秀与他对上视线，也是一愣，但很快就恢复过来：“要给你倒水吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不、不用了。”</p><p> </p><p>虽是这么说，他的嗓子却是微哑。对方匆匆走开，待回来时，手上多了个杯子，递到他的手里，轻道：“都到这地步了，还要逞强吗。”</p><p> </p><p>“......”</p><p>不如说，都到这地步了，他还要给对方添麻烦。</p><p> </p><p>他看着手中的水杯，温水上的蒸气缭绕，把他的脸颊都扑红了，才把双唇贴近杯沿，好润润干燥的喉咙。在床头柜搁下杯子，他重新抬头，问了一句：“高医生，你就没有想过，也许我只是被你的信息素吸引了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>话音落下，高敏秀一个弯身，把咖啡杯搁在他的水杯旁边，然后顺势坐在床沿，去撩他散落眉眼的浏海，“单纯被信息素吸引的情况，就只是欲望，可没你这么复杂。还有，Omega对Alpha的直觉是不会出错的。”</p><p> </p><p>“......雷达吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“有人也会这样形容。AO的关系就像天生系了红线，因为还有待探索，也有各种说法。”</p><p> </p><p>韩奎珍发现，高敏秀在谈论自己专长的领域时，总会端着咖啡喝上一口。现在也是，对方转身去拿咖啡，露出颈后还留着牙印的腺体，他几乎是本能地抱上那瘦削的背影，把头埋在肩颈之间。</p><p> </p><p>深吸一口，薄荷咖啡的香气充盈了鼻腔。</p><p> </p><p>只是，一旦抱上，就不太想松手了。任那人“奎珍君”、“奎珍啊”地喊也不为所动，直到房门被再次打开，两人俱是一惊，来者倒是面不改色，只道：“别卿卿我我的了，出来吃个早饭，然后各回各家去。”</p><p> </p><p>十分钟后，韩奎珍穿戴整齐，把剥下的床被单和枕头套都放进洗衣篮里，站在房门口喷了几下空气清新剂，才把洗衣篮搁到空无一物的洗衣机里，按下启动按钮。</p><p> </p><p>李欢喜还是小孩子，他们却用他的房间胡闹一番，想想也觉得对孩子影响不好。幸好他外宿了，不然真不知道该用怎样的表情去面对他。</p><p> </p><p>一番盥洗，韩奎珍走到饭厅，看见两人相谈甚欢，清了清嗓，才坐到中间的空位上。</p><p> </p><p>“......我好歹还是你的主治医师呢，能不能客气点？”李镇赫挑眉。</p><p> </p><p>他还没说话，高敏秀倒先替他反驳回去：“你以前不也这样？”然后拍了拍他的肩作安抚，“奎珍，你闻闻他的信息素，这人有Omega了，不算是威胁。”</p><p> </p><p>单身的人与有伴侣的人的信息素气味并不一样。本来，Alpha的富有攻击性，Omega的则是偏向温和柔弱，但当拥有伴侣以后，信息素揉合在一起，对其他人不构成任何效果。同理，拥有伴侣以后，无论是Alpha还是Omega，也不会轻易被他人的信息素所影响。</p><p> </p><p>他认真一嗅，果然混合了两种信息素的味道。一旦知道这人有伴侣，心底间的阴霾立马被扫去大半。</p><p> </p><p>难怪即使没有抑制贴，李镇赫也泰然自若，彷佛高敏秀发热时释出的信息素一点也没影响到他。也难怪，高敏秀在跟他相处的时候，没有AO之间的距离，也没有贴抑制贴。</p><p> </p><p>李镇赫把身子往后缩，拂去一身鸡皮疙瘩，“能安心了吗，小男朋友？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯......”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10</p><p> </p><p>“恢复实习第一天，有没有感觉很惊喜？”</p><p> </p><p>李镇赫踏进诊室时，高敏秀正在与桌案上的资料奋斗，头也不抬地道：“挺好的，还信任我这个不守职业道德的Omega医生。”</p><p> </p><p>“你从韩奎珍那里学的讽刺？”前者险些被自己的口水呛着，“但话说回来，那些恃才傲物的Alpha在接手你负责的案例后，一个个都变得挫败和怀疑人生的表情，没让你看到真是可惜。”</p><p> </p><p>后者快成了毫无感情的阅读机器，木木地应答着：“我没兴趣。”</p><p> </p><p>李镇赫再瞥了眼桌上的文件，除了病历和各种医院文件，还有一些学术资料。顺手翻了几页，他有点讶异，“你还真打算换研究题目了？沿用之前的题目，也不是不可以吧。”</p><p> </p><p>高敏秀终于从文件堆中抬起头了：“我不想利用自己重要的人。”</p><p> </p><p>这也是他在与韩奎珍结为伴侣前，从没提及研究的原因。他无法把放在心尖上的人当成单纯的研究对象，把笨拙却又温和的少年记进冷冰冰的研究报告当中，打从认知到这点开始，他就没打算去征得对方的同意，做好重做研究的准备。</p><p> </p><p>“如果诊室的门此刻敞着，听到的人想必会很高兴。”李镇赫有意无意地瞥着木门。</p><p> </p><p>他马上就反应过来，问：“奎珍这么快就下班了？”</p><p>说到韩奎珍会来的原因，也只有来接他下班了。毕竟在对方的身体指标稳定下来后，再也不需要跟进个案，他是在那以后才决定回来的，以免坏了医院的名声，倒没想到，让无止尽的工作缠上了他。</p><p> </p><p>再抬眼看时钟，上头映着的时间让他瞪大眼睛，指节一动，开始收拾桌上的杂乱，“你怎么都不告诉我这个时间了，我还以为你趁着小休过来。”</p><p> </p><p>被责怪的人只是耸了耸肩。他也没反应过来，这可是往日换班了也不愿离开的工作狂，现在居然把一摞子工作丢下，以自己的恋人为先。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“奎珍啊，抱歉，让你久等了。”</p><p> </p><p>韩奎珍关掉手机屏幕，抬起头去看来人，喊了一声：“敏秀。”</p><p> </p><p>高敏秀看来是匆匆赶来，顺毛翘了几根，围巾也没系紧，露出一道空隙，要是就这样走出去，恐怕冷风都会灌进脖子里。于是他顺势起身，替对方系好围巾，让布料好好捂住肩颈，再替他抚平翘起的发丝。</p><p> </p><p>他顺口一问：“有很多工作要做？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，交接费了好些功夫，”对方牵起他的手，彼此的掌心都被中央空调给捂热了，暖流淌过全身，“但是，我最重要的工作还是陪伴我的特例啊。”</p><p> </p><p>他看着身旁恋人嘴边的浅笑，突然不知道该怎么接话，于是干脆低头，把自己的半张脸埋进围巾之间。</p><p> </p><p>还是不要告诉对方，他也是用同样的理由从电台早退，险些被前辈追着打的事好了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE END.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这篇是从三月末开始写的，到现在四个月了，创作的过程异常艰辛，也有想过放弃这个故事，终究还是推翻原本的故事，再推翻无数灵感，修修改改成现在的模样。</p><p>原本的故事很俗套，Chapter1的故事紧接着ABO设定的惯用套路，不消我说应该也能想像到，但我想写不一样的故事。</p><p>虽然成为Alpha，但心理上比较认同Beta，对于突如其来的变化没有自信的韩奎珍。</p><p>无论到哪都是出类拔萃，待人温柔，作为医生获得好评，却一度被Omega的身分束缚住的高敏秀。</p><p> </p><p>ABO的世界观中，“性别歧视”是尤其明显的。A与O的待遇天差地别，前者为所有人所簇拥，就如奎珍被电台里的工作人员奉承；后者为所有人所唾弃，就如敏秀在与病人私会的事被知道后，某些同僚的恶言相向。</p><p>这些人的眼里，只有Alpha、Beta和Omega，以性别为不同人划上等级，而不去看别人的能力与本心。在故事中，即使是Omega，敏秀的能力也不输任何Alpha，但在有些人的思维里，只要是Omega，就永远低人一等。</p><p>这是我想从故事中带出的，但由于篇幅问题，我认为应该把重心放在爱情线当中，就缩略了一些。</p><p>还有就是，故事中四位颇有份量的角色，在看彼此的时候，并没有带着性别的有色眼镜，他们所看到的，先是彼此本身，然后才是性别所带来的麻烦。</p><p> </p><p>再说说彼此喜欢却又害怕往前一步的主角两人。</p><p>以他们两人的性格和相处模式，让这个故事变得格外难写，总是担忧会不会过分ooc，但当然，他们与AO身分的反差特别有趣，也是故事的看点。</p><p>敏秀是医生，奎珍是病人，他很清楚医生不该对病人出手，但又不自觉地被这位病人的人格魅力所吸引，最终情感战胜理智。纵使如此，他还是负起责任，把自己惹出来的意外收了个尾。</p><p>奎珍在初见面就被敏秀的信息素吸引，以至于他在察觉到自己喜欢上医生后，怀疑只是生理上的互相吸引，加上不自信让他觉得高医生不会喜欢他，倒是自己害了对方。</p><p>这让人胃疼的剧情，在敏秀取得主导地位，让奎珍直面自己和他之后，才彻底消停，让“起承转合”的“合”得以出现。</p><p> </p><p>看过前面的长篇大论，这里有几条TMI：</p><p> </p><p>1）医院医生贴抑制贴是硬性规定，因为接触的病人不论性别，需要保障双方的安全，所以敏秀在医院一定会贴着抑制贴，而在不构成影响的镇赫跟前就比较自在</p><p>2）单纯的李欢喜会把韩奎珍拽进房间锁起来，当然是受高人指点，高人让他别问，毕竟少儿不宜，还说“这两人睡一觉就好了”</p><p>3）那一晚，欢喜外宿在朋友的宿舍里，而这位朋友，是03里起哄过“看来哥很快就能得偿所愿，找到恋人了啊”，欢喜和奎真的共同朋友，但在这篇并没有出场</p><p>（就是说......如果有下一篇......）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>